Naruto: The Alternative
by Michael Crank
Summary: This is my Naruto story which is based in an alternative reality where both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were never born. This is the story of Yami Uchiha and the story of his path of power and vengeance.


**PROLOGUE**

There is a man kneeling on one knee and breathing heavily. He can feel his chakra beginning to fade. The only thing that is keeping him from collapsing on the ground is his katana that his father had left him a very long time ago, then he takes a look around the battlefield and he sees many shinobis from different villages lying on the ground, either dead or unconscious under the effects of the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

"Would you just die already?" shouted the white haired and skinned woman floating up in the air. He smirks while struggling to get up from his knees... "I'm afraid I cannot do that... Everyone is depending on me for the future peace!" He shouted as he used Body Flicker to avoid her next attack. As he got away to a different location close by, he collapsed to the ground. He is breathing harder than before and he can feel his chakra is nearly drained. He closes his eyes and laugh softly as he thinks to himself "Man, I got myself into quite a situation as usual... There's no way I'm going to beat her without Kurama... Damn." Flashbacks of his life flashes... he saw his parents, friends, the battles he had throughout his life, the day he met that girl, the day he started to walk down his path of vengeance, and the Hidden Leaf Village. "For all of them, I cannot just give up like this. I cannot fail any one of the shinobis on this battlefield... They all taught me a lesson throughout my life and for this, I will never falter..." he whispered softly as he tried to get up again. The strange white haired woman appeared behind him and took the brave shinobi by surprise, but suddenly before he could even react, she stabs him through the back to the chest that he could see her hand. "Guah! This... this hurts... Damn you, Kaguya!" he shouted as he grabbed her bloody hand with his right hand and swiftly chopped off her hand with the katana in his left hand, then he used Body Flicker to get away from Kaguya again. "I can't go on like this... Running away will just get us all killed but I'm on my own now... I suppose I need to go all out now.."

He actives his Mangekyo Sharingan and summons a Full Body Susanoo in the color of black. His Susanoo has the appearance that looks similar to a demon with two horns on the forehead and tusks coming out of the mouth. It also holds two massive swords in both hands. "Kaguya! It's time to finish this battle!" He roars as he charges at Kaguya. As he swings both swords at her, he is thinking of everyone that he has crossed paths with... She dodges the attack but out of sheer

desperation, he quickly does the hand signs and yells "Fire Style... GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION!" A giant wave of fire rushes towards Kaguya and hits her. The smoke from the jutsu blocks his vision so he isn't sure if Kaguya is badly injured or not, "Huff... huff... I think I gotcha..." he smirks but right after he says it, he is knocked down to the ground from behind, creating a massive crater. "Ugh! Still alive... "KAGUYA! I'M STILL GOING AFTER YOU AS LONG AS THERE IS A SINGLE BREATH IN MY BODY!" He yells as he struggled to get up again but he fell back down. Thinking to himself, "Is this really the end for me? This cannot be... Ugh, that fire style jutsu just drained all of my chakra I had left..."

"Just die already!" Kaguya yells as she charges down to him with a fist from above in the sky.

"This is really the end. Mom... Dad... Sensei... Orin... everyone...and Riku... I am so sorry. If I wasn't a fool, I would never had gotten into this situation..." he softly whispers as he smiles with a tear in his eyes. He has chosen to accept his fate right there and then... His final thought was back to that day. The day that his life forever changed. The day his parents were murdered by Itachi Uchiha right in front of his eyes. He was only six years old at the time of the Uchiha Massacre.


End file.
